


History on Repeat

by Fangirl_fanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Homophobia, estrangment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_fanatic/pseuds/Fangirl_fanatic
Summary: What if Eliza hadn’t been supportive of Alex coming out?





	History on Repeat

Alex Danvers knows her mother. She knows that Eliza doesn't have the most open-minded views ever and she knows her mom wants Alex to be normal. To be perfect. She knows how her mother is going to react, so she doesn't tell her. 

Alex doesn't tell her mother about her newfound sexuality for quite some time. Doesn't tell her until long after she realizes it. Long after Alex commits to a relationship. With a woman, with Maggie. She doesn't sit Eliza down until a week after Valentine's Day. A week after Maggie admits what happened with her parents. A week after Alex's fear triples. 

But she knows, no matter what, Maggie will be there. Whether it's to pick up the broken pieces that Eliza creates or to celebrate with Alex and her mothe. Maggie will be there and won't flee. She'll stay and fight the battle with Alex. Together.

It starts when Eliza flies in. Visits National City without warning and catches both Danvers sisters off guard. They are together at Kara's apartment when their mother shows up. Maggie isnt  there but once she got Alex's urgent text message, she's on her way. 

The sisters greet their mother with hugs and Alex seems completely at ease. Though, her rapid heartbeat gives away her underlying emotions. They each give their mother a hug and then they all join in the living room. Alex is the picture of calm the whole time despite her heart trying to escape her ribcage. That is until Maggie knocks on the door. 

Alex rushes to the door, flings it open with an anxious smile, and pulls Maggie into the apartment after kissing her cheek. Kara is at Alex's side in an instant and hugging Maggie a second later. Eliza is still working her way over to the group. The three younger women turn to her in sync as she joins them in the foyer. 

"And who is this?" Eliza asks, giving Maggie a warm smile. A smile which is sure to disappear once she learns the true relationship Maggie has with Alex. 

"Mom, this is Detective Maggie Sawyer. She works for the NCPD," Alex rushes to explain, leaving out the most important thing about Maggie. She's dating her eldest daughter.

"Nice to meet you, Maggie." Eliza shakes Maggie's outstretched hand firmly and gives her a welcoming smile. 

"You too, Dr. Danvers." Maggie is clearly layering on all the charm and politeness possible. 

"Please, call me Eliza."

The conversation travels to the living room as the women move into it. Maggie makes sure to keep a safe distance between her and Alex as not to be suspicious. They fall into a polite conversation until Alex interrupts it. 

"Uh... Mom, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." Alex wrings her hands in front of her and Eliza gestures for her to go on. "Well, um, you see... I've recently started a relationship with... somebody," Alex trails off, looking at her mom for any sign of understanding. 

"That's great! Who's the lucky man?" Eliza perks up, clearly less worried about the serious undertones of the conversation. 

"Um... I'm dating Maggie." Alex looks up at her mom  and nobody is shocked at what happens next. Upset and disappointed, yes. Shocked, no. Eliza bolts up off the couch  and anger is distincly shown on her face.

"No! That's unacceptable, Alexandra. You are not to date a woman," She spits out the last word like poison. Maggie immediately puts a protective arm in front of her girlfriend, trying to block the venomous words being spit at them. 

"Eliza!" Kara warns, clearly angry but she's brushed off by the raging person in front of her. 

"This isn't any of your business, Kara dear. Stay out of it. All I'm trying to do is set your sister on the right path," Eliza justifies.

"No, what your doing is insulting your daughter and overstepping your boundaries!" Maggie cuts in, fighting for her girlfriend who is currently too upset to say anything. 

"I'm not insulting her. If anything, she's insulting me and our family nsme! And I am not overstepping any of the boundaries. I am her mother and I am the person who needs to reform Alex! Because clearly I failed somewhere along the way if I created this!" Eliza is yelling at this point and Alex is on the verge of tears. 

"The only time you have failed as a parent is right now! Get out of my house and stay away from us unless you decide to accept your daughter as who she is!" Kara commands, putting her Supergirl voice to good use. 

"She is not my daughter, she is an abomination to this family and you're just as bad for encouraging this. I will never accept that." Eliza storms out, leaving Kara and Maggie to keep Alex together. They hold her as she cries into her hands, distraught from her mother's reaction. Maggie's blood is boiling and it's taking all her willpower to not go chase after that woman and punch her lights out. But Maggie stays and cradles Alex to her chest, whispering words of comfort into her ear. 

They stay the night at Kara's apartment, taking a much-needed break from work. Kara and Maggie continuously comfort Alex and make sure she knows that she has them. Forever. And when Alex is out of tears and has yelled all the energy out of her, they cuddle up on the couch together. They spend the rest of the night watching mediocre movies and eating fattening junk food. All three women fall asleep on the couch together, deflated from the events that occurred today. 

Though everyone wishes it ended happily. Wishes that Eliza came to her senses and apologized. Wishes that she had been at Thanksgiving dinner that year and that she called on Alex's birthday. Wishes she had been there to watch her little girl walk down the aisle and marry the women she loves. It didn't happen. 

No, instead Maggie spends countless nights holding Alex as she sobs about losing another family member. And instead, J'onn is Alex's only parent at the wedding. Instead, Eliza never comes to another family event. Instead, Alex loses all her ties to the Danvers family and lives through the same thing Maggie did. The abandonment and hate. She experiences the same thing Maggie had at fourteen, but in her late twenties. Still, they get through it, together. Without Eliza's support.


End file.
